Las Vegas
by skiesofflames
Summary: The story of Alisha and Simon's trip to Las Vegas and the dangers they encounter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Las Vegas**_

"Hurry up Simon, we'll miss our flight if you don't get in the cab soon!" Alisha said sighing.  
>Simon and Alisha were heading off to the airport to go to Las Vegas. Alisha had been sat in the cab to drive them there for 10 minutes, while Simon went back into their home to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything.<br>"Okay, okay. I think we've got everything". Simon said as he got in the back of the cab with Alisha. The cab drove off and Simon turned to Alisha and smiled. Alisha leaned towards Simon and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Simon and Alisha arrived in Las Vegas airport at 10pm. They were both quite worn out from the long flight they had just had.  
>"To the hotel?" Simon said, smiling cheekily at Alisha, as they got to the airports exit.<br>"To the hotel". Alisha replied, smiling back at him and nodding. Their hands linked together as they walked out and hailed their cab. Simon had booked the accomadation for them both without showing Alisha, and he had decided to keep it as a surprise.

As they were in the cab, Alisha said to Simon,  
>"C'mon, tell me what the hotel's like. Please?" She said to him, pouting her lips.<br>Simon let out a short laugh.  
>"You'll have to wait and see until we get there". He replied to her.<br>"Oh come on, at least tell me what it's called?" Alisha continued.  
>"No spoilers". Simon replied, grinning even more at Alisha.<br>Alisha sighed and let it go. She thought to herself that she would find out soon enough anyway, so she may as well wait.  
>It was only about half an hour before they arrived.<br>"We're here..." Simon said to Alisha, getting out the cab and opening up her door for her.  
>Alisha looked up at the hotel. It was amazing. It had a sign above the entrance saying that it was 'The best hotel in Las Vegas'. Alisha had to agree with that, and she hadn't even been inside yet.<br>Alisha turned to Simon and saw that he had already taken out their luggage and was pulling their cases towards the entrance. Alisha followed quickly. Once they got to the doors of the hotel, Simon opened the doors for Alisha to walk through. As she walked through she was amazed by the inside of the hotel even more than the outside. It looked like somewhere millionaires would stay for a weekend away.  
>"How the fuck did you manage to pay for this?" She turned to Simon and asked, smiling.<br>"That's for me to know and you to wonder". Simon replied playfully. He grabbed Alisha's hand and they walked forwards to go up to the reception desk together.

Once they had checked into their hotel they headed up to their room. As they opened the door to their room they turned on the lights to the room and put their stuff down. Alisha was the first in the room and as she entered she let out a scream as she saw someone sat on their couch. Simon was still outside the room but he quickly ran in,  
>"What? what is it Alisha?"<br>Before she had a chance to reply he saw for himself.

"Who the fuck are you?" Alisha shouted at this man that was sat down. He was bald and had a scar running down the side of his face. He wore skinny jeans with a white shirt. When Alisha looked closer she could see that there was blood on his shirt. He looked around 30 years old.

"I am-" The man started to say, before he was cut off by a loud gunshot. The window to Simon's and Alisha's room shattered. Someone had shot through into the room. The man looked down to discover that the bullet had hit him through the chest. He sighed out in pain and collapsed to the floor.  
>Alisha screamed and ran out the room. Simon quickly followed. Their room was on the 23rd floor, so they realised it would take them a while to get to the lobby to get help. Simon caught up to Alisha and grabbed her arm.<br>"Alisha, wait! It's okay, you're safe. Someone must have just been looking for that man. They aren't after us, whoever did this. Calm down, we need to calmly tell the people who work in the lobby about this.  
>Alisha stopped and thought for a second. "You're probably right. But why the fuck did this have to happen to us. We came here to get away from all the shit we get at home like this". Alisha replied to him, looking stressed. They headed down to the lobby to inform them of the incident.<p>

What they didn't realize was that they were still being watched. The man that was shot was to do with them. But who was he? and what was he in their room for?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alisha and Simon had decided to relocate to a different hotel for that night. By the time they got to their new hotel they were shattered and pretty much fell asleep as soon as they got in their room.

The next day Alisha woke up to find Simon wasn't in bed.  
>"Simon?" She said, sitting upright quickly. As his name was called Simon emerged from the bathroom that was in their room.<br>"Good morning". Simon greeted Alisha, smiling.

Alisha smiled back and got up out of bed.

Once they were both up and dressed they headed downstairs for breakfast. This hotel had a nice little restaurant. Alisha and Simon had slept in quite late so there weren't many people down at breakfast.  
>They sat down to eat and Simon asked Alisha,<br>"So what do you want to do today?"  
>Alisha's face lit up,<br>"the casinos!"  
>Simon had already known that this would be what Alisha would suggest.<br>"Before we go to the casinos, we should go down to a nearby park for a picnic. I already have it packed – I packed it while you were still asleep this morning". Simon explained.  
>"You are just the sweetest guy ever. What did I do to deserve you?" Alisha said as she leaned over the table to kiss Simon.<p>

By mid afternoon they were out at the park. The park had a huge lake with a fountain in it. It was one of the most beautiful places that they had ever been to. They placed their red and blue plaid picnic blanket on the soft grass by the lake. The park was pretty much empty today, as it wasn't a very busy day.  
>As they sat down and began to prepare their food Alisha turned behind her to see if there was anyone behind them that they were blocking the view of. She was pleased to see that no one there. But out of the corner of her eye she saw a camera lens peeping around from behind a tree.<br>"What's that?" She exclaimed. But as soon as she noticed it, it was gone. Alisha just assumed she had imagined it.  
>"What's what?" Simon replied, turning around.<br>"Oh… nothing. I just thought I saw something, but it's nothing". Alisha said turning back around. As they began to eat their food Alisha heard something that sounded like a photo being taken.  
>Alisha quickly turned around again swiftly.<br>"Did you hear that?" She said to Simon, worried.  
>"Hear what?" He replied.<br>"I thought I heard a camera go off, and I thought I saw a camera from behind the tree earlier". Alisha explained to Simon.  
>Simon stood up and walked over to the tree where Alisha had seen the camera. As he got there, he realised that there was no one there. But he then looked down and saw someone had dropped a phone.<br>As Simon noticed the phone, it suddenly started to ring. Alisha followed on behind him to see if there was anything there.  
>"So no one here?" She asked, and then she saw the phone ringing.<br>"Should I answer?" Simon inquired.

Alisha thought about it for a second.  
>"Yeah, just tell them that they've left their phone at a park". Alisha replied.<br>Simon answered the phone.  
>"Hello". He spoke into the phone. He went to say that this wasn't his phone and he had found it but he got interrupted by the voice on the other end of the line.<br>"Hello Simon. We've been hoping to speak to you for a while now. Keep this phone with you and we will be in touch with you and Alisha soon". The voice on the phone explained, and then suddenly hung up.  
>"What happened? Who was it?" Alisha asked.<br>Simon explained what had happened to Alisha.  
>"What are we gong to do? Who the fuck was that?" Alisha exclaimed, worried.<p> 


End file.
